A Dalektable Adventure/Transcript
This is the transcript page for the level A Dalektable Adventure. Encounter with The Doctor * Wyldstyle: Shouldn't we have arrived by now? * Batman: Yes. Something's up. Check your relic scanner. * Wyldstyle: Uh... Not good. * Gandalf: So what do we do? * Twelfth Doctor: Well I suggest you mind your heads! * Twelfth Doctor: Hold on a sec! * Twelfth Doctor: Not that you have a choice in matter - you're stuck in a rift loop! * Twelfth Doctor: C'mon! Don't just sit there, you've got a bunch of monsters to meet. * Batman: Who are you? What did you do to us? * Twelfth Doctor: Is he always like this, Wyldstyle? I assumed I'd just caught him in a bad time before. * Wyldstyle: Uh, what? * Twelfth Doctor: I'm the Doctor. * Twelfth Doctor: I locked onto your scanner. Remember that. * Batman: Before? You said before. * Twelfth Doctor: Well spotted, Batman - go to the head of the class! This is the TARDIS. It travels in time. I've met you three before, but you haven't met me yet. That's time travel for you. * Batman: You're lying! * Twelfth Doctor: No. Here's your grapple gun. * Batman: Clearly a copy. * Twelfth Doctor: Again, no. Like I say, time machine - not a 3D printer. Just give me your grapple gun later. * Twelfth Doctor: Okay, out you go. * Batman: Where are we? * Twelfth Doctor: Does it matter? Call it, I dunno, "Dave". * Twelfth Doctor: This is my phone number, you'll call it when you get into trouble and I'll help you out - I'm nice like that. * Twelfth Doctor: Look, normally I'd come along with you, if I cross time-stream here it'll rip a hole in the universe so big you can drive his ego through it. Anyway, good luck! * Gandalf: Can someone explain to me what's going on, please? * Wyldstyle: Not really, no. But I think another Keystone's here. Encounter with CyberKing * CyberKing: Upgrade complete. * CyberKing: Organic lifeforms located. You will become like us. * Batman: I don't think so. Encounter with Dalek Emperor * Wyldstyle: Whoa! What are they? * Batman: I don't know. * Gandalf: At least, they aren't those statues! * Dalek: Re-activating... Re-activating... * Dalek: Hostiles located! Do not move! * Wyldstyle: Who? Us? We're not hostile, we're friends of the Doctor! * Dalek: The Doctor must be exterminated! * Wyldstyle: Well, more acquaintances, really, I didn't mean 'friend'. * Dalek: Daleks conquer and destroy! * Dalek: You will be exterminated! * Dalek: Obey the Daleks! * Dalek: Locate the Doctor! * Dalek: Exterminate, annihilate, destroy! * Dalek: We are the supreme beings! * Dalek: Enemies of the Daleks will be exterminated! * Dalek: Do not move! * Dalek Emperor: Silence! * Distracted Dalek: ...that is why I want to be a red Dalek- * Distracted Dalek: Sorry. * Dalek Emperor: You will tell us everything you know about the Doctor's plans. * Gandalf: To be honest, we don't really know anything. * Dalek Emperor: Then you will be exterminated! Dalek Emperor Defeated * Gandalf: I think our time is at a end. * Wyldstyle: Yeah, I don't think the Doctor's making house calls today. * Batman: Come on...! * Dalek Emperor: Doctor! * Twelfth Doctor: Look, before you start on me, if you will fire a shrink ray at a dimensionally transcendental time machine, these accidents are going to happen. * Dalek Emperor: Exterminate him! * Twelfth Doctor: Hey, sorry about the shrinking, but you called me, remember? * Batman: About time, Doctor! * Twelfth Doctor: What?! Wait, do I know you? * Wyldstyle: Yes. And no. I'm Wyldstyle - we're the ones that called you. * Twelfth Doctor: Not the Daleks? Ah, that explains why they're so tetchy. * Twelfth Doctor: Alright, get in! * Dalek Emperor: You will pay for this, Doctor! * Twelfth Doctor: Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just eat plenty of vegetables - excellent for growth. * Twelfth Doctor: Right, one of you, start talking. * Twelfth Doctor: And you can start with why that one's got pointy ears. Planet Vorton * Twelfth Doctor: Okay, I should be able to lock onto this no problem. * Twelfth Doctor: Someone's using this rift technology like a Gallifreyan time scoop. They're pulling in monsters and madmen from everywhere! * Batman: We noticed. * Twelfth Doctor: But that... should stop whoever's behind this tracking you from now on. No more rift loops. Speaking of which, I should go and rescue you from one. * Batman: You'll need this. * Twelfth Doctor: I usually take the stairs, but thanks. * Twelfth Doctor: I'll go finish up with the Daleks and their pals. * Batman: And we'll deal with the rest. * Twelfth Doctor: Good. See you later. Or earlier. * Gandalf: What an odd fellow. * Gateway Keeper: The Scale Keystone. I'll handle that... Category:Transcripts Category:Index Category:Doctor Who Category:Year 1 Category:DC Comics Category:The Lord of the Rings Category:The LEGO Movie Category:LEGO Dimensions